


No Man Can Tickle Himself

by gala_apples



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Sleepovers, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe's first teenaged sleepover goes far better than anything he could imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Man Can Tickle Himself

It’s Friday night, and it’s the first time Gabe’s ever been allowed to have a sleepover. It’s not even supposed to be such an event, Gabe’s just a lucky fucker, getting a brilliant ending to a perfect night. 

It's the middle of Gabe's sophomore year, and finally a decision has been made. He’s been juggling two completely different sets of school friends since the second semester of freshman year, and it's been difficult. Tyler, Rob, and Heath are all nice guys that have been around since junior high, but they’re pretty boring. Then he met Pete in drama class and met a bunch of Pete’s friends, and they’re all funny and awesome and completely filthy minded. 

He’s spent the entire first semester trying to get the groups to mesh, see if Nate or Victoria can help dirty up Heath’s mind or teach Rob to gamble. Two weeks ago, he got an ultimatum. Not from his new group of friends, they weren’t that kind of people, they could all hang out with whomever whenever and find something entertaining about the situation. Gabe is confident in saying Alex could be put in the middle of an old folks home and find a way to rock out. It's his older friends that made a stink about it all. Tyler and Rob and Heath had written him a joint email saying his new friends were buttheads -and seriously, what self respecting fifteen year old didn’t swear?- and he had to pick because they weren’t spending another torturous lunch hour listening to dead baby jokes.

When they put it like that, there was only one choice. Deciding on the ruder set has had definite benefits. Like being invited places instead of going directly home after school and not talking to anyone except his parents until homeroom the next morning. Like Mikey having an older brother that can get them alcohol. Like half a dozen people giving him a million different bands to download, and actual hardcopy mix cds when he comes to school and admits he hasn’t had time to download them all yet. And tonight, for the first time since elementary school play dates, he has a group of people to invite over.

In and of itself, hanging out with people at his house is great. But it’s about a hundred times better because the Wentzs and Ways are complete flakers. They were both supposed to come pick up their kids, Mrs Asher and Mrs Suarez came for Victoria and Alex at the same time that Nate bussed home. But the Wentzs aren’t answering the phone and the Ways picked up after twenty rings, all drunk. Neither of his friends look surprised, and Gabe is guessing that’s why they always hang at other people’s houses without ever inviting anyone to their own homes.

Even taking the calls into account, his parents aren’t quite convinced in the irresponsibility of others. Thanks to that it’s after midnight and the five of them are sitting in the living room waiting for one of the Ways to sober up and come get their son, or Mrs Wentz to remember she actually has a son. All the lights in the room are off, Gabe knows his dad has to get up in five hours for work and is probably napping where’s he’s sitting in his chair. The room is dimly lit by the porch light shining through the window in the door. His mom is in the arm chair beside him, and all three of them are squeezed into the two cushioned loveseat that takes up the entire wall of the tiny room.

Gabe tries to have conversations with Pete and Mikey that won’t horrify his parents but will cheer them up. It doesn’t work well, it’s obvious they’re both embarrassed. Gabe thinks it’s stupid. You can no more control the parent you got birthed to than you can control the teacher you get for homeroom. And in that case Pete totally lucked out with Bergen while Gabe got Kopac. But he doesn’t want to tell them not to be embarrassed, because that insinuates there is something to get embarrassed about.

At quarter to one his mom gives up. She stands and kisses Gabe on the forehead and reminds him they’re going to synagogue tomorrow morning, no matter what time his friends keep him up until. She flicks the porch light off and goes to her bedroom, not bothering to wake her husband. It’s not the first time he’s fallen asleep in his recliner and it won’t be the last.

“We can go to my room. Help me grab some blankets and stuff, I’ll show you where.” Gabe gets overheated when he sleeps, so he doesn’t sleep with more than a flannel sheet, even in the dead of winter, but Mikey wears hoodies and beanies all year round so Gabe assumes he’s a coldblooded creature. Unless that’s warm blooded, he's not sure. Science isn’t really his thing.

Once everyone’s got their arms full Gabe leads them to his bedroom. It’s on the second floor, along with a second bedroom and bathroom. He should probably be a good host and let them share the queen bed in the guest room, but he doesn’t want to let this go yet. As a compromise to his slightly guilty soul, after he kicks the mess on the floor to the side he pulls his pillow and sheet off the bed and lies with them.

What he’s only heard about from others, like Pete’s ex Jeanae, becomes readily apparent. Pete and Mikey are insomniacs. They don’t say anything, just lie flat on their backs, breathing normally. He’s not sure if they’re still upset about their parents, or if they have other sorts of angst -the rumour mill says that the reason Mikey always wears hoodies is because he cuts, but Gabe doesn’t buy it- but either way he doesn’t like it. The obvious silence is making him uncomfortable as hell. There’s no way he’ll be able to go to sleep when the atmosphere is so awkward, and he normally sleeps just fine, thank you.

So he rolls onto his side and goes for Pete’s thigh. William was the one that showed him first, but Gabe’s taken to using it whenever he feels necessary. Pete Wentz is not a generally ticklish person, but there’s this sweet spot just below where his thigh meets his hip, and if you dig in he starts flailing and laughing hysterically.

Sure enough, it’s the same reaction as always. Pete squeals loud enough that the neighbours could probably hear it, but thankfully his parents sleep like the dead so the noise doesn’t prevent Gabe from moving his hand and doing it again. Then Mikey’s sitting up, pulling the layers of blankets to his lap and ripping Pete’s off entirely before he goes for the thigh closer to him.

“Guys, oh my God, guys” Pete stumbles out between high pitched noises and braying laughter. “Oh my god, stop. God, stop.” Gabe’s in no way, shape, or form planning on stopping. He knows Pete’s one weak spot and he’s going to use it to make him happy and exhausted enough to fall asleep.

“Guys. Seriously,” except Gabe can’t possibly take him seriously when he’s still laughing between every syllable. “stop, guys!”

“Gabe-” Mikey says, voice tinged slightly with concern, which in Mikey-language means something’s seriously wrong. Mikey’s not tickling Pete any more, and Gabe’s gaze moves down from Pete’s open mouth. Maybe Pete’s pissed himself, which, whatever. He’s got a pair of boxers Pete can borrow for now, and he can go run Pete's through the laundry so they’re ready for when both his friends are kicked out of the house in the morning.

Except it’s not a dark patch on Pete’s jeans that he sees. It’s the clear outline of an erection, and what the fuck. Mikey is totally right in his anxiety. He removes his hands and stares at Pete.

“Fuck off,” Pete swears, but it’s halfhearted. “It’s not like I was going to molest you in your sleep or anything. If you’re going to be dicks I’m gonna go sleep on the loveseat.”

“Pete, it’s not like you’re the first guy to get off ’cause another guy’s touching them. I mean, I don’t like tickling but-” Mikey cuts off awkwardly.

And again, what the fuck? Is everyone in the world except him bisexual?

“Fuck _off_ ,” he says again, this time with more strength behind it. “I don’t need any supportive friends while I come out, I don’t fucking _care_ , I don’t fucking _want_ anyone else to care, it doesn’t-”

And that’s when Pete stutters to a halt because Mikey’s hand is on his dick outside his jeans. It gets Gabe’s third and most emphatic what the _fuck_ of the night. Except watching Mikey’s hand grope at the denim is actually sort of hot, and maybe he can be included in the world too. It’s not like anyone in his awesome new group of friends would care anyway.

Unfortunately, that’s when Pete starts angsting. Because it’s Pete, and that’s his job; to fuck up good things by thinking too much. He slaps Mikey’s hand away and Gabe can tell that any second now he’s going to start on a bitchy rant, so Gabe does the only logical thing. He leans over and digs his fingers right back into that spot. Mikey twitches the slightest bit of a grin at him and goes for the other leg.

This time they don’t stop until Pete comes, swearing at them all the while. Gabe doesn’t really mind. Pete can hate him now, as long as he doesn’t have stupid internalised hate. Homophobia is for retards and Republicans.

“I can jerk you off or something?” 

Gabe shakes his head at the offer. As tempting as it is, he thinks he wants a bit of time to think about what he might like, instead of diving headfirst into shit that could turn ugly. If he doesn’t like it and he has to blow Pete off he might lose him. Rejection is the sort of thing that could crush Pete, and an angsty Pete is a bitter and cruel creature. Mikey refuses too, instead plopping back down and pulling his five blankets back up.

Gabe settles back down and his last coherent thought before he falls asleep is that he’s so fucking proud of himself for making the best choice ever. Ultimatums are seldom as difficult a choice as one would believe.


End file.
